Sootstrike
s o o t s t r i k e b a c k s t o r y The gargantuan ebony she-cat slammed her paws downward, burning, swelling oozing sanguine fluid cascading through the victim's eyes. Their light brown pelt was no longer brown. It was red. They were no longer a cat. They were a pulp of destroyed, red fluid. A sharp wail rose from the crowd of two-legs surrounding the two. It was quickly drowned out by the many cheers. The winner has won again. Pepper raised herself onto the dead challenger. Pepper was small. Only a kit. Suddenly, a shivering white she-cat was dropped into the ring by two darker two-leg hands. She was her age, maybe younger. Pepper glanced up at her parent. He was glowing with pride, staring down at his daughter. He will live a good life because of me. I will ensure he is the ruler. The white she-cat crept into the center of the ring. She glanced at the pulp of death on the floor than up at Pepper. She stared at her. He is the reason I am feared. Pepper licked her paw before swiftly swiping out the she-cat's front paws, face planting her into the pool of blood. She pressed down her face, swiftly dispatching her. I rule the Fighting Ring. He dug his claws into the back of her neck, the kit's parents letting out terrified wails behind him. He glared up at the flat roof. The two-leg-place protects them. I'm so glad my parent took me here. He continued to torture her. He dared let out a huge yawn, revealing his long, pearly white fangs. A two-leg slashed his unattached claw down the board. Twenty fights without a loss tonight. He had never lost. If he had, he'd be dead. The Fighting Ring was a grim machine to separate the weak from the strong. I am strong. His parents reached down to pick him up. He purred. His two-leg carried him over to another two-leg. Strike purred in his pale, tall two-leg arms. He carried him over to the Rewarder. "Strike, say... give me my money." Strike hissed, iniquitous. The Rewarder shivered before handing over a handful of emerald bills. Strike's father stuffed it into a hole in their pelt. Was that twenty? He clawed down the side of his two-leg and sniffed the pocket. He snarled at it. His two-leg pulled out the money and began counting. "There... there's no need to do that, Jeremiah!" The Rewarder laughed, his eyes shining with fear. Liar! "Liar! Dominic, give me my money!" Strike's two-leg spat. "Y-y-yes, J-Jeremiah!" Strike took the money in his maw, tinting it crimson. He climbed up into his parent's hood and turning around. This parent took the money and counted it again. He huffed. "I won't be so nice next time, Dom." Get him, Father! They walked away to collect the other cats Father owned. Soot was the best. That's why Father watched him, and Strike didn't stay in crates like most of the others. There were plenty of rings. Nine to be exact. Soot was in the elite league. But it was still easy. ______________________________________________________ He still sat in Father's hood, but now his best friend, Wreck, a black she-cat, sat next to him. Father carried two cats in one crate and three in the other. They were next to a Thunder path going down the ally. Two of the nine cats had died this moon, one of which today. Strike knew he should only become friends with the good fighters. Luckily, Father chose the best most of the time. "Good job, Wreck." "You too!" She mewed, cheerful. She wrapped up her tail, licking its white tip. Suddenly, Father collapsed. Strike leaped off his Father. He was screeching, clearly in pain. Blood was oozing from his leg. "Father?!" He scanned the area. The Rewarder stood, an oddly shaped, grey stick in his hand, an open end pointing at Father. Father rolled onto his back to stare at the Rewarder. "Dominic?" "You got me fired!" The Rewarder screeched. "So you shot me?!" The Rewarder didn't answer. Strike's father turned to him. "I love you Strike," the two-leg said. "Me too." Father rolled around and opened the crates. "Get him!" he rasped. A loud bang was sounded and Father lay limp. "You heard him! Get him!" The seven cats leaped towards the Rewarder. They bombarded him with attacks, clawing his throat and eyes. "Die, evil two-leg!" The Rewarder thrashed around wildly, waving his stick around, loud bangs everywhere. The Rewarder tumbled into the Thunderpath as a loud growling was beginning to sound. A monster! "Retreat!" he yowled, leaving the two-leg to die. They had leaped away just in time to miss the monster. They darted away as a two-leg climbed out of the monster. ______________________________________________________ Strike ran next to Wreck, tears, and blood streaming from his eyes, fleeing towards the forest. "We must leave each other now." Strike blinked away tears. "I... I know." He skidded to a halt on the edge of the forest. "I will always remember you. But we must leave," Wreck mewed. "It is a time to start over. "Agreed. Goodbye, Strike." "Goodbye, Wreck." a t t r i b u t e s o p i n i o n s Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Article stubs